1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic valve, and more particularly to a ceramic valve with a middle section having a cold water supply function.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Recently, the operational safety of a cold/hot water faucet (hereinafter referred to as a dual-temperature faucet), especially its anti-scalding function, is of great concern in the industry. For this reason, multiple dual-temperature faucets with anti-scalding function have been developed. For example, a retaining structure is set on the switching path, so the user has to apply a greater force when switching to hot water mode.
In view of the currently available dual-temperature faucet, if the user pulls up the handle already set on the middle section, the preset water supply is in a mixed state, rather than in a cold water state. However, some shortcomings are still observed from the structural design of such a dual-temperature faucet. If cold water supply state is required when the handle of the dual-temperature faucet is pulled up, the user may firstly turn the handle to the ready position for cold water and then pull up the handle properly. Yet, due attentions shall be paid to more scalding possibilities in anti-scalding design. Assuming that the handle is pulled up unintentionally or unwittingly by the user (e.g. children of the elderly) from the middle section, a mixed water state would be expected, but in fact there exist some unstable factors, for example, when water supply pressure at the cold water end is weak, this permits direct switching to hot water mode, leading to scalding hazards. Besides, the swinging angles of warm/hot water modes for the dual-temperature faucet differ very little, this will turn to hot water mode once the user slightly shifts or impinges on it. On the other hand, when the user pulls up the handle from the middle section, since the cold/hot water inlets are partially open, insufficient water pressure makes it impossible to ignite gas for hot water, leading possible to gas leakage.
Furthermore, when the handle of conventional dual-temperature faucet is reset, the user could also reset it to the ready position for cold water, and then pulls up directly for a cold water supply state. To realize the balance of aesthetic effects, most of the user often reset the handle to the middle position after closing the faucet, especially in hotels and guesthouse where quality of service and customer satisfaction are of top priority. Hence, a feasible solution against the aforementioned problems is how to improve the design of the inner ceramic valve structure of a dual-temperature faucet.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improved efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.